


take the full truth (pour some out)

by exurbia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bullying, Enemies, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Oral Sex, brief mention of jo serim, brief mention of straight sex, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exurbia/pseuds/exurbia
Summary: The boy stepped forward and Seungmin squinted. Was he… seeing wrong? Was Hyunjin so predominant in fucking over Seungmin’s life that he was seeing him here too? Surely that leather jacket that the boy on screen was wearing was pretty common, right?(aka having to deal with a bully was not anywhere on the list of interesting things that Seungmin would've thought he would have to deal with in university. Having something to blackmail said bully with, however. That should definitely have been on Seungmin's list.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 282
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	take the full truth (pour some out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First off, thank you to the organizers for this lovely fest, it was a really good time! Thank you to the prompter who suggested this nugget of gold, I hope I've done your prompt justice and you enjoy this!

“RUN ME OVER, YOU FUCKING COWARD.”

Done, is what Kim Seungmin was. He was done with life, university and everything else this godforsaken universe was offering him. Call him dramatic, but spilling coffee on his _cream_ sweatshirt as he went his sleepy way to a goddamn nine o’clock lecture was a good enough reason in his eyes to warrant screaming bloody murder at the person who almost ran him over at the crosswalk.

They sped away as soon as he’d yelled anyway, not even having had the courtesy enough to apologize to him. He grumbled to himself and walked on ahead, pushing the glass doors of the lecture hall complex open viciously. Why did they _almost_ run over him anyway? Just run him over and get it done with holy shit what was the point of getting a degree in microbiology anyway he might as well just-

“Oh, so it really was you huh, dandy boy?” he heard a voice call out from him right as the doors began swinging shut behind him.

He sighed a deep, deep sigh from the very recesses of his soul, and checked his watch.

8:57 AM.

Nope. Too early.

Too early to deal with Hwang Hyunjin’s bullshit. Far too early to deal with the stench of menthol smoke and the sight of leather jackets. How stereotypical, not that Seungmin had any room to talk really, what with his-

“Widdle sweatshirt and trousers again?” Hyunjin scoffed, as Seungmin frowned at him. “Maybe I really should have run you over, spared you the embarrassment of this disaster, and that too with coffee stains, wow.”

“Hilarious,” is what Seungmin may have replied with if he wasn’t already speed walking in the direction of his lecture hall, sliding his glasses up to better see the hall numbers. The only problem was that Hyunjin seemed to have the same lecture, if him following Seungmin was any indication.

It really couldn’t get any worse than this, could it? Hyunjin always made it a point to sit behind Seungmin if they ever had shared lectures, and he made sure to do it this time around too. Annoying Seungmin with passing remarks, flicking his head, poking him and just generally being a bother seemed to be the only thing Hyunjin was ever interested in doing during the lectures.

(Seungmin absently wondered which poor soul he substituted for Seungmin to harass in his other lectures.)

Why Hyunjin ever bothered showing up to university would forever remain a mystery to Seungmin. Maybe just to bother and bully him on a daily basis for the past two years. That would make sense, considering Hyunjin’s twisted ass.

There really didn’t seem to be much to Hyunjin apart from his supposed pretty looks, his tall frame and loud laugh. It was all just tiresome bullying and mean remarks beyond that. Somehow, Seungmin had ended up being his target right in his second semester from the one time he’d had a run-in with Hyunjin in a hallway.

He got very close to getting beat up that day, Hyunjin’s friend Jisung yelling and threatening Seungmin more than Hyunjin himself did. Which would’ve been funny, considering how much tinier than Seungmin Jisung was, but Seungmin had heard enough stories of Jisung breaking people’s jaws to know that it was better to back down.

(To be fair, Jisung did break his now-boyfriend’s jaw over an assignment in their class before they started dating, so maybe everyone would do better to steer clear of him.)

A brief reprieve in the near-constant taps against his head signalled the adjournment of the lecture for Seungmin. He looked around for Felix, the one person in this class that he happened to know, so he could go and ask the professor some questions. He heard Hyunjin shuffling to pack his things up and ducked lower, hoping against hope it wouldn’t happen this time but still bracing himself just in case-

His head was jerked to the side suddenly by a whack to his temple.

“Sticking around, loser?” asked Hyunjin, watching Seungmin pack as he kicked his chair from behind.

Seungmin didn’t say much, apart from calling out for Felix, who was sitting a few rows down. Felix smiled at him and walked down the stairs, going towards Professor Park to ask him a doubt so Seungmin could catch up and listen.

“Ooh going to suck the prof’s dick after class? Pathetic,” sneered Hyunjin as he followed Seungmin closely, walking down the seating stairs with the throng of students.

“Fuck off,” Seungmin whispered under his breath, not wanting to arouse any suspicion in front of the professor by getting into a tussle in front of him. Hyunjin shoved Seungmin’s shoulder purposefully with his own before joining the mass of bodies headed for the exit.

Seungmin sighed. He seemed to sigh a lot when it came to Hyunjin. Maybe one day his soul would finally exit his body because of all his sighing. Heading to the professor, he decided he’d tackle Hyunjin someday. Maybe. Probably.

For now, he just had issues with genomes.

\--

As if university didn’t seem to give Seungmin enough hell as it was, he somehow found himself a week later in the same café as Hyunjin and another one of his gang, Minho. He tried to stay inconspicuous and simply enjoy his date with the girl from his chemistry classes who’d asked him out, Jo Serum.

Seungmin smiled at one of her jokes as he pushed his fries around, trying not to seem too tense or obvious as he heard Hyunjin’s loud voice get closer to him.

“-nd then I got with that guy from the- Oh well, hello, do we have a Kim Seungmin here?”

Seungmin was right about ready to just smash his head into his latte right then and there. Serim frowned at his loud groan and seemed to tense up on seeing Hyunjin approaching from behind. He couldn’t blame her; Hyunjin did have quite the reputation.

“Aw, is our little boy on a date? How cute,” Hyunjin exclaimed, exaggeratedly clasping a hand over his heart. Seungmin turned tired eyes towards Hyunjin.

“What do you want, Hwang?” he asked, knowing full well that Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to make life hell for him at any given point of time.

“Oh, nothing, darling. We’re just surprised to see you out here, and with a girl too. Very interesting.”

“And why is that of any interest to you, Hwang?”

“Hm, it’s not every day you get to see Mr. Antisocial out and about, is it? And did you not have… other interests, darling?” Hyunjin drawled out, dragging his words with insinuation.

Seungmin watched Serim’s face twist a little as it dawned on her what Hyunjin was implying. One date. Just one. For fuck’s sake.

“I think I have to go, Seungmin. I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” she smiled as she packed her phone into her purse, scraping the chair back on the floor as she stood up and walked out of the café.

“Oh dear, how embarrassing,” mocked Hyunjin, watching her walk away with glee spreading over his face. “I guess some girls just aren’t okay with boys who are cock-suckers too, huh? Shame.”

Seungmin clenched both fists on the table, jaw set and mind made up to knock Hyunjin the fuck out if he said one more word. He’d spent enough time being careful around people, and yet he was willing to throw it all down the drain just because of a certain Hwang Hyunjin.

“Better get away, Jinnie. Pretty boy here looks like he wants to punch you, and we wouldn’t want that, would we,” he heard Minho’s voice say.

“Oh, we sure would. But he wouldn’t do anything. Right, Kim? It’s not like I lied,” grinned Hyunjin, pushing his face into Seungmin’s field of vision.

He was right on one front, Seungmin supposed, that he didn’t lie. It’s not like Seungmin ever kept it a secret anyway. He wasn’t stressed about Hyunjin essentially outing him to his date. He was just annoyed that Hyunjin couldn’t let him have even one date in peace.

“Get out of my face,” Seungmin said, irate and on edge, his fingers flexing, blunt nails digging into his palm.

“What was that, hm?” Hyunjin mocked, a hand cupped around his ear.

“Get out of my face, fucker,” growled Seungmin, standing up suddenly. Pushing Hyunjin backwards, he got up in his face, barely noticing the other customers turning around to look at them.

“Oi,” cut in Minho, pushing Seungmin away from Hyunjin.

“Don’t fucking get into this,“ Seungmin warned him, taking a hold of Hyunjin’s collar as he did so. He felt Hyunjin’s fingers curl in a vice-like grip around his wrist, and turned around to slowly watch his fist pull back in the air.

“Is there a problem here?” someone cut in.

Seungmin quickly let go of Hyunjin and turned around to see his waiter hiding behind the manager of the restaurant.

“Oh dear, I’m so glad you’re here, sir,” wailed Hyunjin, confusing everyone watching. “This man just interrupted my friend and I here and began threatening us.”

The manager turned to the waiter, raising an eyebrow to ask, “Is this true?”

The boy looked scared, eyeing Hyunjin’s tall stature and shifting away slightly. “I- I don’t think so, sir. This man here,” he stammered, pointing at Seungmin, “was here with a girl. I’m not sure where she is or what happened, sir.”

The manager looked annoyed and mildly confused, and turned to Seungmin, “Were you here with a girl, sir?”

“I was definitely with a girl,” answered Seungmin. “I was just about to call for the bill when these two stopped by my table.”

“Look, sir, I don’t know which of you is right, but if you called for the bill, then, Jeon, get this man his bill,” said the manager, turning to the waiter and looking at him intently. The boy scurried away, looking to get away from the situation as quick as possible.

Five minutes later, Seungmin and Hyunjin, along with Minho, were essentially kicked out of the restaurant, Seungmin mentally lamenting his leftover fries. He may have gotten too caught up in thinking about his fries, because he didn’t feel the foot behind his shin until he was falling backward, his hair tangled in the bushes near the restaurant.

“What the fu-“ He had barely gotten his words out before he felt a sharp kick to his side.

“Thanks for getting us kicked out for no reason, dickhead,” snarled Hyunjin. “Can’t even have a nice meal without you ruining shit.”

“How the fuck was that my fault, you little bitch, I was on a date that _you_ disrupted,” groaned Seungmin, trying to sit up.

“I did nothing. You’re just a fake slut who sucks cocks and eats pussy, gosh, pick a side.” Hyunjin dug the toe of his heel into Seungmin’s stomach, kicking him over one last time before walking away.

Seungmin struggled to sit up, waiting for a moment before sighing and standing up. He was pretty sure his back was completely bent out of shape and he’d have to run this nice shirt at least five times through the wash before he could get all the dirt and mud out of it. At least his apartment was close enough to walk back to, he supposed, calling Chan, his roommate, as he started walking back to ask if there was any food left. Maybe he’d get lucky and tonight would be the night that Chan wasn’t blasting whatever track he was working on as a side project to get away from his engineering assignments.

He could’ve gotten some good tail tonight. Sure he wasn’t that interested in Serim but at least she was pretty enough to fuck. Why did Hyunjin have to meddle with every single fucking thing he did? Who was he going to have to fuck then? The wall? Hyunjin himself?

Seungmin stopped dead in his tracks. Half of his brain was telling him that that was a fantastic idea and would definitely work to teach Hyunjin a right lesson, if he kept thinking he was such an alpha. The other half of his brain, the slightly more logical side, was chiding him for even coming up with such a preposterous idea. Who fucks their own bully? What kind of twisted, 99 cents erotic fiction was this?

He shook his head, stuffing his ears with his earphones as he walked back, trying to block out the strange, invasive thoughts. He pushed them all to the back of his mind, trying to concentrate on things that he probably should’ve been thinking about instead. Perhaps the paper that he had to write for his biochemistry class. Yeah. That seemed decidedly unsexy.

He probably still did look annoyed and ruffled enough that Chan frowned quite deep when he opened the door.

“What the hell happened to you?” Chan asked, shutting the door and looking Seungmin’s messed up clothes over.

“Hyunjin happened.”

“You’re fucking with me, right? Even on a date? Wait- did you go on a date with _Hyunjin_? Was he the one tha- “

“What? No! Not Hyunjin, Jesus, I’m not suicidal,” Seungmin grimaced as his mind provided him with a mental image of him and Hyunjin on a date. Chan laughed as he looked on, taking the leftovers out of the fridge for Seungmin.

“Then where does Hyunjin fit into this picture?”

“Ran into him while I was with Serim. He scared her off by outing me to her,” grumbled Seungmin through a mouthful of chicken.

Chan looked thoroughly enraged, “What kind of a dick move I’m- he had no fucking right.”

“I know, ugh. Could’ve gotten some tonight too.”

Chan looked at Seungmin for a moment before saying, “Sounds like you need a good wank.”

“Huh. I hadn’t thought of that, actually. Maybe I do.”

“I mean you could try watching some camboys or camgirls tonight. Drag it out some.”

Seungmin looked incredulous, “Isn’t that just a substitute for the fantasy of you fucking someone.”

“Maybe so, but it’s a little more satisfying I suppose?”

Seungmin chuckled, “Okay, you voyeur. I’ll give it a try.”

Chan grinned at him, pulling out his phone. “I’ll send you some good sites.”

Seungmin frowned, “I’m sure I can find them for myself?”

“Sure you can but a lot of them aren’t good,” Chan said, shaking his head as he shot off some links to Seungmin.

“We’ll see about that.”

And Seungmin did see about that an hour later. Rubbing a towel over his wet hair after a shower, he settled onto his bed, checking the links Chan had sent him.

He made an account, scrolling through a few users, arbitrarily clicking a few lives to see what they had to offer. He stumbled across a thumbnail with a pretty man leaning back as he rested his hand on a reddened ass. He opened it, somewhat intrigued with the man’s demeanour and his username, misterdon65.

The screen opened to a pretty man with a square jaw and soft eyes, brown hair flopping into his face. He watched this pretty man stare at the screen for a few minutes before smirking and saying, “Of course, I will, bunny. Bitch here deserves to have her ass ripped apart.” His words were followed by a whimper from the masked girl whose plugged ass he was pinching as he spoke.

Confused, Seungmin, looked to the chat, and saw people requesting this man to do all sorts of things to the girl, tipping coins along with their requests. Seemingly pleased, the man began to grope the girl’s ass, slapping it and reddening it even further. He watched as the man slipped a finger into her pussy, in and out, before telling the whole chat just how loose she was.

Seungmin ran his hand down his boxers, feeling his semi get harder. He stroked it lightly as he watched the man trail sharp red lines down the girl’s ass. All of this felt so voyeuristic and _almost_ wrong.

He only got harder as he watched the man continue to hurt the girl more as the tips got higher, watched the girl cry in pleasure as she felt more pain. He knew he was a little bit of a sadist but not to this extent. The vision of reddened skin, tears and sharp cries was enough to get Seungmin going.

By the time the man had gotten his dick inside the girl, Seungmin was panting hard, squeezing his dick so he wouldn’t come too fast. He watched the girl go limp in the man’s arms as he thrust upward into her, fucking her fast, letting the whole chat watch her stretched ass take his dick. He was rough, unrelenting, merciless.

Seungmin fucked into his own hand as he watched. The man on the screen didn’t stop till the girl was crying into his shoulder as he came inside her. Seungmin watched him pull out after the girl had come too, and he came hard as he watched cum leak out of the girl.

Seungmin panted and stared up at the ceiling as he listened to the man read out some of the comments in the chat. He listened to the girl catch her breath and move around to get some water and nuzzle into the man with soft noises.

Maybe he was a lot more of a voyeur than he originally thought he was.

“’Do this with JinJem and OniGirl.’ Oh that actually sounds like a good idea,” Seungmin listened as the man read off the screen. “They’re quite submissive ones too, aren’t they? That would be fun, hm. I’ve watched some of JinJem’s stuff, yeah, his whines are pretty as hell… anyway…”

Seungmin made a mental note to check out this JinJem figure the next time he was looking for something, his brain barely registering it before it was shutting down to go to sleep.

\--

It had been a good few weeks since Seungmin had started watching Don’s live streams, coming across several other camboys and camgirls as he looked into them some more.

It almost turned into something that Seungmin would look forward to watching a few times a week, taking all his frustration at Hyunjin’s taunts out on envisioning these people. He’d tip them too, getting a little bit of satisfaction in the power his requests had over them. Watching their faces contort with pleasure as they’d thank him and do what he wanted was worth the money he was putting in.

Maybe it just so happened to be a stroke of luck that Seungmin saw Don mention he’d have a live in the evening with one of the camboys he’d mentioned, JinJem. Seungmin had just locked his phone to lean across the foyer wall for a moment, just as he felt a sharp hit across his head, knocking his head against the wall.

“What the-“ He started, rubbing his head as he looked around for whoever knocked his head like that.

“Why are you just standing around taking up space like that. Fucking move,” came Hyunjin’s voice, followed by his annoying face and leather jacket. Seungmin might’ve said something if he didn’t see Jisung and Changbin follow right behind.

“Christ,” mumbled Seungmin, moving aside to just let Hyunjin go so he wouldn’t bother him.

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today, twink,” hissed Hyunjin, kicking him hard as he passed by. Seungmin grit his teeth. “Maybe you won’t be so lucky another day.” Seungmin ignored him, bending to rub at his leg as soon as Hyunjin had walked away.

 _It’s just another one of those days then_ , thought Seungmin as he headed towards the library. Maybe he’d get lucky, he thought as he walked through the rows of shelves, and molecular genetics would be boring enough to get him out of his Hyunjin-induced shitty mood. The stack of books in his hand sure made it seem like they would.

Well, at least he was partially right. Two hours of note making and annotating had definitely put him out of his bad mood, but put him in another mood of entirely-too-bored for the rest of the evening. Deciding to pick up some Chinese takeaway on the way home, he packed his bag as he dialled Chan’s number, asking him if he wanted his usual as he headed out.

By the time he was home, Chan had an episode on of whatever latest Netflix show he was binge-watching, and they both settled onto the sofa to eat, legs thrown over each other as they leaned against the armrests. Seungmin may have started to lose track of time, eyes staring at the screen as he watched on.

He glanced over at the clock and felt his brain start whirring as he looked at the time. He was missing something. He didn’t know what it was, but he was definitely missing something. He let his brain sit on it for a bit till it finally snapped that Don was supposed to be streaming with this JinJem person tonight. And the stream had already started.

He bolted up, quickly clearing the dishes off the coffee table and grabbing his bag. He almost ran to his room, loosening the buttons on his cardigan and taking his glasses off as he went. The laptop almost flew from Seungmin’s hands as flung it onto the bed, booting it up as he quickly changed into more comfortable clothes.

He logged in and saw the notification for the stream, hurriedly clicking it and hoping Don was taking his own sweet time to read the comments. He was right, and he breathed easy as he settled back on the bed, tipping his usual 10 coins that he did at the start of every stream.

“Oh hello Min. Good to see you today, thanks for the tip!” Don read out as he saw Seungmin’s user pop up on screen. Don acknowledged all of his usual tippers and Seungmin just so happened to be one of them.

_min25: cant wait for the stream_

_runtown_ss: oh its gonna be good I can tell_

“Me neither Min and you bet it is Run, Jin’s in the next room getting ready. Think the boy’s trying to look as pretty as he can for you all,” replied Don, laughing as he said so.

_daddycock69: oh he better we’re waiting_

_soojsing: I bet he looks gorgeous!_

_min25: never seen his stuff_

Don gasped, “Whoa what Min. You’ve missed out, mate, he has some quality stuff. His solos are a work of art themselves. He’ll do most things, and it’s great.”

There was some disturbance in the background of the video and Don turned around at the sound, smiling at the tall figure in the doorway.

Dan turned back around and beamed at the camera, “Speak of the devil and the devil appears boys, here’s Jin!”

The boy stepped forward and Seungmin squinted. Was he… seeing wrong? Was Hyunjin so predominant in fucking over Seungmin’s life that he was seeing him here too? Surely that leather jacket that the boy on screen was wearing was pretty common, right? Seungmin wanted to say he was right but the music festival pin on the boy’s leather jacket matched the one on Hyunjin’s from this afternoon too.

Seungmin shook his head to clear it as the boy waved at everyone. Seungmin couldn’t see past the boy’s eyes, as he had a black mask covering the lower half of his face. Beautiful, dark eyes with smoked out black makeup made the boy look enticing, yet the way he held himself was shy.

“Isn’t he just cute,” Don asked the chat, placing a hand on Jin’s thigh, rubbing it slowly. The chat pinged to life with scores of messages all praising Jin, talking about how pretty he was, how they’d like to fuck that pretty body without even seeing it yet.

Jin chuckled lightly, murmuring a low, “Thank you.” Seungmin really had to have fixated on Hyunjin entirely, for he even heard Hyunjin in this boy’s voice. Surely he was wrong this time because Hyunjin’s voice was always loud and booming and annoying.

“Now,” started Don. “Onto business. The usual menu for collabs is there in the chat, you can donate the amount you want for Jin or me to do something.”

The chat started flooding in with tips and requests, and Don and Jin watched on with glee, waiting for the chat to hit the tip goal so they could start the show. Jin giggled at some of the requests, while Don smirked at them. Seungmin watched on as Don pulled Jin into his lap, slowly squeezing his thighs and licking and biting up his neck.

Jin began whimpering as Don continued teasing him and started tugging at Don’s hands. Don complied, intently observing as Jin pulled Don’s fingers under his mask and presumably into his mouth.

Don raised his eyebrows at this and laughed, “Y’all should see this. For anyone who hasn’t watched Jin before, he has the prettiest lips ever and he looks like the most gorgeous slut when he’s licking them all over.”

The chat went crazy over Don’s words, begging Jin to take off the mask and telling Don they would tip however much he wanted for Jin to take it off.

“Damn, baby, look at that. They don’t even want your clothes off as much as the mask,” Don said, nipping at Jin’s neck between words. Jin whimpered, hips slowly thrusting up in air.

Seungmin was almost sweating at this point, his mind in two places. He wanted Jin to take off the mask so he could watch but he didn’t want to be proven right about this being Hyunjin. He absolutely did not want to think of or imagine Hyunjin right there.

“Alright, we’ll make a deal. Get the tips up till baby here taking all his clothes off, tip some more and we’ll get the mask off too. Sound good, chat? He only gets my fingers back in his mouth then,” asked Don, trailing his fingers down Jin’s neck now.

Jin whined and nodded his assent too, pulling at his clothes like he wanted them off immediately. The desperation of the scene was getting to Seungmin, his dick filling up as he watched the chat ping with tips.

The tip goal got there quick enough, and Jin scrambled off Don’s lap. Don put a hand on Hyunjin’s hip, “Tease them.” The order was so sharp, almost growled out of Don, and Seungmin could see Jin visibly shiver under the weight of the order.

All of the desperation melted away as Jin put on a show for everyone, slowly taking his clothes off layer by layer, running his hands all over himself as he did so. Seungmin gaped at the pretty body that was being revealed before him, a few healing bruises over the boy’s hips completing the pretty picture. Jin was finally just down to his underwear, pretty black lace panties that barely covered his semi-hard cock.

Don beckoned Jin back into his lap, making him settle there and covering his dick with his hand, slowly rubbing over it. Jin sobbed and placed his hands over Don’s. Seungmin really had to stop thinking about Hyunjin right now because he could swear those rings on Jin’s hands looked exactly the same as they did on Hyunjin’s slim, long fingers.

“Now, tip away, boys,” smirked Don, watching the chat tip fervently to see the mask off Jin’s face.

Two minutes of pressing at Jin’s cock and reading the chat later, Don finally smiled and said, “Alright, you’ve been gracious, I think it’s time, don’t you?”

Jin nodded quickly, his fingers moving to take the mask off. Don tsked, and pushed them down. He brought his fingers up to Jin’s mouth and slowly dragged the mask down, not even letting it get beyond his bottom lip before pushing his fingers into Jin’s mouth. Jin’s eyebrows furrowed as he sucked on Don’s fingers hard.

Hyunjin’s lips. Those looked like Hyunjin’s lips. No, no, no. Seungmin shook his head again. That’s not Hyunjin dammit.

“Doesn’t he look so pretty? Gorgeous bitch,” growled Don, biting at Jin’s ear.

_daddycock69: don take the mask off_

_runtown_ss: let us see it all_

Seungmin hesitated, scared.

_min25: take it off_

“Demanding, are we? Hm, okay.” Don laughed as he pulled the mask down entirely from Jin’s face.

From Hyunjin’s face.

That was Hyunjin.

Seungmin wasn’t imagining it this time. That was Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin’s hooded eyes smeared with black makeup. Hyunjin’s berry-tinted lips wrapped around Don’s fingers. Hyunjin’s cock being palmed at through lace panties.

Seungmin just watched on in abject horror. He couldn’t say anything, couldn’t tip anything. He didn’t want to look and yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen, watching as Jin- _Hyunjin_ continued to suck on Don’s fingers. Nothing Don said registered in Seungmin’s ears.

All he could do was watch Hyunjin’s dick being stroked by Don. Hyunjin being stretched open and plugged. Hyunjin’s lips wrapping around Don’s cock. Hyunjin looking up through innocent eyes at the camera as he choked on cock.

Seungmin barely registered his hard-on growing till it was almost painful. He couldn’t do much apart from watching Hyunjin, the same boy who bullied him at university, suck cock and get his lips all wet and messy.

He slowly stroked his cock as he watched Don begin to fuck Hyunjin’s mouth, telling him to take it like a good slut. Some twisted part of his mind told him that he deserved to see Hyunjin like this for all of the hell Hyunjin had put him through.

He tried to clamp it down. He tried his very best, but it barely worked, almost overtaking his mind as he fucked into his fist faster, watching in mute silence as Don fucked into Hyunjin on all fours, pulling out to show Hyunjin’s stretched and abused hole before slamming back in hard.

Don was right. Hyunjin’s cries were pretty, so very pretty. Especially when he came as Don stroked him and teased him. They fed into the dark recesses of his mind telling him that he deserved to see him this way. Seungmin was helpless, falling further into the darkness till he came listening to Hyunjin’s sobs as Don came inside him.

Seungmin groaned out loud as Don pulled out and let everyone see the cum dripping from Hyunjin’s ass. He shut the window immediately, not wanting to see anything more.

Dirty, disgusting. That’s what he felt. Like he had violated something. Some unspoken rule that said that you should never get off to watching your bully take it up the ass.

 _But why not?_ said that sadistic part of his mind. _Why not? Don’t you want to fuck him that way? Make him take your dick. Make him choke on it. Don’t you want to see that?_

No, no, fuck, this was so wrong. But somehow that part of him that wanted to get back at the boy for all the humiliation and derisions was revelling in this. Revelling in the knowledge that Hyunjin, untouchable pretty biker boy extraordinaire wanted to get fucked rough and have everyone watch. That he was just a cockslut at the end of the day.

It was no secret that Hyunjin was gay and fucked around a lot. There wasn’t much you could use against someone who was an out and proud homosexual, making all the girls mad that they couldn’t get with him and making all the boys want to experiment with him without letting anyone else know. And somehow there always seemed to be some unspoken agreement that Hyunjin was a top. A man in command, with his leather jacket and tough exterior. Seungmin laughed. How stereotypical.

Seungmin opened his laptop again, noting that the stream ended while he was having his crisis and shut it down. He cleaned himself up, making his way to the bathroom as his mind processed all that had happened.

Seungmin slept easy that night, the knowledge of the day’s stream and events settling into his mind as he thought of what to do with this sudden goldmine.

\--

Somehow, Seungmin didn’t have any run-ins with Hyunjin in the next week. He saw Jisung around occasionally, who would make mildly threatening gestures at him, but that was about it. Maybe it was for the best, he thought. The poor boy didn’t know what was coming anyway.

It just so happened that the inevitable run-in happened at the library when he was sat with his junior, Jeongin, trying to help him with something that he’d asked about.

Seungmin was bent over the table looking at some experiment Jeongin was showing him, when he felt a blunt, hard thud at the back of his head, making his glasses slide off his face. He yelped, turning to chide whoever had hit him that hard without bothering to apologize, when his eyes fell on Hyunjin, holding a heavy book in his hands.

“In a library, Hwang? This is a new low,” Seungmin murmured, rubbing at his head as he spoke.

“Oh, oops. Didn’t see you there, shrimp. Who does anyway?” sneered Hyunjin, looking like a self-satisfied cat.

“Weak. Try again, Hwang. Oh, or Jin.”

“Um, who?”

“Nothing, never mind.”

“Don’t _nothing_ me, you piece of shit,” Hyunjin growled, moving forward to grip the front of Seungmin’s button-up.

A shushing sound rang across before Seungmin could say anything more. The librarian called out to them, “What are you boys doing?”

“Oh, nothing. Just a little altercation that he started,” smiled Hyunjin, all teeth and easy charm.

“What? _He’s_ the one who started it, not me,” frowned Seungmin, annoyed and ready to drag Hyunjin outside at that very moment.

“I don’t care which one of you started it,” the librarian cut in. “If you don’t maintain silence, I will be forced to remove you both from the premises.”

“Alright, I will,” said Seungmin, turning back to Jeongin, who seemed to have maintained his mildly terrified face until then.

Seungmin glanced over occasionally to watch Hyunjin check the book in his hand out, heaving a sigh of relief as he left the building. He put his glasses back on and turned to face Jeongin.

“Why don’t you say anything to him?” asked Jeongin.

“I don’t want my head ripped off by Jisung, thank you,” laughed Seungmin, trying not to remember the time Jisung actually had beaten him up for something so trivial he could barely remember what it was.

Jeongin looked concerned, but went back to asking questions about the molecular diagram he was showing Seungmin.

It was just starting. He had a long way to go in intimidating Hyunjin.

Maybe the long way wasn’t too far off, for he found himself dragged away and pushed against the side of the library when he stepped out, face-to-face with Hyunjin’s snarl.

Hyunjin’s hands pulled Seungmin forward. Back. Thud. Seungmin’s head smacked the wall.

“What the fuck was that, Kim?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jin.”

Another hard thud.

“Don’t call me that, bitch.”

“Why not, Jin? What should I call you instead?”

“Noth- “

“A slut?”

An even harder thud.

“Shut the fuck up before I break your skull.”

Seungmin kicked out at that point, catching Hyunjin in the shin. Hyunjin cried out, loosening his grip on Seungmin.

“What the fuck- “

Seungmin was running and gone long before Hyunjin had the opportunity to complete his sentence.

Seungmin only looked over his shoulder while he walked twice that night.

The next two days were a careful game of cat and mouse, where Seungmin tried his hardest avoid Hyunjin. Between classes, after the day was over, in the library.

He checked out Hyunjin’s profile in that time, JinJem. What an unsubtle, princess-y name. He watched a few streams, noticing the same pattern of the facemask either staying on throughout the video or coming off towards the end. Hyunjin knew how to work the chat up, being a filthy tease and feeling himself all over. Seungmin wanted to see bruises on that skin, marks on his neck, scratches down his waist. Maybe he would, but for now he needed to avoid him.

He should’ve known he’d fail when Hyunjin managed to corner him in the bathroom ( _of course_ ), between classes one day.

He felt a hard punch to his shoulder while he washed his hands before he was dragged back to the wall and shoved up against it with Hyunjin’s arm across his throat, suffocating him and knocking his head against the wall.

“What the hell?” he managed to rasp out.

“That’s what I should be asking you, dickweed. You think you can call me a slut and get away with it?”

Seungmin choked out a chuckle, “What a gem.”

Hyunjin flared up again, “You are so annoying, I’m going to mess you right up before you leave, you little shit.”

“Thought that was more of your thing?”

Hyunjin reeled back, confused, “The fuck you mean?”

“Oh, rough play, you know. Don’t you like that?”

“Cut that out, you’re annoying me.”

“What? I’m not the one among us who likes bruises.”

Seungmin felt Hyunjin’s arm flex and his throat constrict even more.

He wheezed, “Let me go now and I won’t tell anyone.”

Hyunjin barked a laugh, “Tell them what, fucker? That you got beat up?”

Seungmin watched Hyunjin’s clenched fist move back behind me, ready.

“That you love getting fucked for people to watch.”

A beat of dead silence. Two beats.

“What?” Hyunjin broke the third beat.

“You heard me. I know about you camming and putting on shows.”

Hyunjin’s arm slipped off of Seungmin’s throat, slumping to his side.

“How long?”

“What?”

Hyunjin grit his teeth, “How long have you known?”

“A week or so, maybe.”

“What do you want from me? Why are you telling me this?”

“Consider it fair warning for ever fucking my day up next time. I’ll start with your crew first.”

Hyunjin’s face remained passive, but Seungmin could see the blood draining from it. Maybe this was cruel. This was practically blackmail, but Seungmin had had enough. He just wanted to come to university every day and not leave feeling humiliated or physically hurt.

“Don’t. Shit, what do you want from me?”

“I’ll see. I’ll keep an eye on you. Do not try to fuck with me, and let me go now.”

Hyunjin complied, moving aside. Seungmin brushed himself off and fixed his hair in the mirror. He wiped his glasses clean and adjusted them on his face as watched Hyunjin through the mirror, fists clenching and unclenching by his side. In another life, he may have felt bad, but not this time.

“Oh, by the way. You do sound very pretty sobbing. See you around, bitch,” Seungmin called as he left, loving the way Hyunjin’s face went red with anger and the inability to do anything.

Maybe he would have a few peaceful days after all.

\--

It seemed like quite a few people around him did seem surprised that Hyunjin had gotten off his back with the bullying. Even Felix, who would normally just sit beside him in Professor Park’s class and give Hyunjin dirty looks every time he kicked Seungmin’s chair, was surprised to see Hyunjin go two rows back and sit in the next class they all had together.

“Is he finally off your dick?” asked Felix, turning around to look at Hyunjin in confusion.

“Sorry?” Seungmin barely looked up to see what Felix was looking at.

“Hyunjin. Has he gotten off your back?”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess, I don’t know. Maybe he got tired of never getting a response,” Seungmin replied, almost a little too cheery.

“Doesn’t sound like him. Did you do something?” Felix squinted at Seungmin in suspicion.

“Not at all,” smiled Seungmin, thankful to see Professor Park entering the class. He didn’t think he’d be able to control his glee over the situation if Felix had pressed any further. Being able to focus on the lecture without any distractions or knocks to the head or kicks to his chair was the most satisfying thing he had felt in ages.

The lecture wound down a while later, and Seungmin packed up and left ahead of Felix. He saw Hyunjin walking in front of him with Changbin, and tried to walk ahead, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. Unfortunately, he ran straight into Jisung, who he hadn’t seen beside Changbin.

He hoped for a brief moment that Jisung would let it go as a mistake because of the crowd, but he felt a sharp tug on the back of his sweater, and he felt himself being dragged back.

The first thing he saw was Jisung’s raised fist, and he flinched a little, a force of habit, anticipating the blow.

“Stupid piece of shit, can’t you even see where you’re walking,” yelled Jisung, ready to punch him.

Seungmin smiled, “Oh sorry, I didn’t see you or Jin, at least not here but on the ca-“

“Let him go, Sungie,” he heard Hyunjin murmur, looking to see the boy’s pale face out of the corner of his eye.

“What? Don’t you want to see him- “

“I said, let him go.”

“But- “

“He just knocked into you accidentally, let it go. I don’t want to do this today.”

Confused, Jisung let go of Seungmin’s sweater, staring hard at Hyunjin. Even Changbin seemed perplexed, moving to ask something before Hyunjin looked away and started walking ahead.

Jisung glared at Seungmin, whispering, “I don’t know what the fuck you did to him, but you aren’t getting away next time, fucker.”

Seungmin smiled, saccharine and fake, “We’ll see about that.” Jisung scowled and left, catching up to Hyunjin and Changbin.

Seungmin hoped that that would be the last of it, but he kept having occasional run-ins that Hyunjin subverted every time. The power over the situation was really going to make him trip.

This game they were playing continued for a solid week, with Hyunjin getting visibly more frustrated and desperate every run-in. Seungmin was thoroughly enjoying himself at this point, knowing that there was nothing Hyunjin could do to make it any better.

Or so he thought.

Another week later found him in the same bathroom as the last time, albeit this time with Hyunjin washing his hands far too many times and standing near the hand dryer in a tense state.

Seungmin wasn’t really expecting him to speak, thinking that there was a silent agreement between the two of them to not discuss anything about the situation. He jumped a little when Hyunjin cleared his throat loudly and spoke far too fast for Seungmin to catch anything he said.

“Woudlyoustopifiletyoufuckme,” rattled off Hyunjin, eyes locked on the floor so he wouldn’t have to look Seungmin in the eye, although Seungmin really wasn’t sure why he was doing that.

“Come again?”

Hyunjin sighed, and repeated himself, “Would you let go of all of this if I let you fuck me?”

Seungmin stopped for a moment and turned around. He looked Hyunjin straight in the eye.

And he laughed.

He laughed long and hard.

By the time Seungmin had stopped laughing and looked up, Hyunjin was no longer shy or staring at the floor. Instead, he was looking directly at Seungmin in a mixture of confusion and anger.

“Why do you think I would want to take you up on your shitty offer? Don’t think I can get some on my own?”

“Not really,” Hyunjin grumbled.

“What was that, hm?”

“Nothing. Just… this whole thing is too much for me to take.”

“Aw, baby can’t take a taste of his own medicine?” Seungmin asked, slowly approaching Hyunjin.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you want it? Isn’t that why you’re blackmailing me?” There was something endlessly fascinating about watching Hyunjin back up against the wall as Seungmin approached him.

“You absolute idiot. You think I want to fuck _you_? After everything?” Hyunjin just stared as Seungmin went on, “You can’t even take for two weeks what I’ve been going through for two whole fucking years now, Hwang, can you? Can’t stand the anxiety of knowing that I could lash out at any time, right?”

Hyunjin couldn’t do anything but gulp in reply. He had nowhere to go, and Seungmin could see that. He crowded him against the wall, getting into his personal space.

“All you have is this pretty boy, tough guy exterior, huh? You just want cock at the end of the day, don’t you?”

Had he known it was this easy to break Hyunjin, he would’ve done this earlier. He watched Hyunjin’s remaining façade fall as he whimpered, nodding quick, cheeks red with shame.

Seungmin pushed his hand against the front of Hyunjin’s jeans, pressing hard and rough into his cock, and whispering “Such a slut.”

Hyunjin went even redder, but his voice came back a little, throwing a low _fuck you_ at Seungmin. Seungmin raised his eyebrows at that, “I thought you wanted me to fuck you? You’re giving me a lot of lip for someone who came begging.”

“I didn’t beg, fuck you,” Hyunjin spat. “I’m giving you what you want. Consider it recompense for the stupid date with that stupid girl and leave me alone.”

“Oh you didn’t beg… yet. But you will be soon. If you want me to fuck you that bad, you’re going to have to be the one telling me when and where.”

Hyunjin scowled and murmured something under his breath. Seungmin wrapped his fingers lightly around Hyunjin’s throat, a promise, a threat. “Speak up, bitch.”

“T-tomorrow, 8 pm, my place.”

Seungmin tutted at him and tightened his fingers around Hyunjin’s neck, “ _My_ place. Who knows what you’ve got planned at yours? If you want my dick, you’re coming to mine.”

“Fine,” Hyunjin choked out. Seungmin let him go, and Hyunjin rubbed his neck where Seungmin had it held.

“See you tomorrow,” Seungmin said, straightening his glasses on his face before skipping out of the bathroom.

He didn’t have to wait to see the look of frustration on Hyunjin’s face.

\--

The next day arrived with Seungmin being in quite a chipper mood. He only caught glimpses of Hyunjin in the hallways, and it all tied in together with the unexpected good news of Chan announcing when he got home that he was going to be out for the night with someone on a production team so he could score a small contract.

Seungmin laughed as Chan fumbled over what to wear, reassuring him that he looked quite the vision in a black shirt and ripped jeans before shooing him out the door. He checked his phone. 7:30 pm. He had some time to pass.

He got himself ready in that time, cleaning up whatever mess Chan had left behind before leaving. It wasn’t long before there was knocking at his door, and opening it presented Hyunjin in all his tough boy façade, leather jacket, band tee and ripped jeans all tying in.

Seungmin let him in, absently noting the random addition of a choker on Hyunjin’s sleek neck. He caught Hyunjin looking at the sneakers next to his with some interest. “I didn’t know you had a roommate,” Hyunjin grumbled.

“Well, I do. Not all of us are rich enough to own our own apartment. He’s out for the night, don’t worry, no one will hear you,” Seungmin reassured.

“You think you’re going to be that good,” Hyunjin scoffed, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

Seungmin cocked his head, leaning toward Hyunjin in the narrow hallway, softly telling him, “You forgot what you’re here for?”

Hyunjin backed up, and retaliated, “Well yeah, for whatever you want to do, you shit.”

Seungmin tipped his head back and cocked his eyebrow. “Keep that lip up and I’ll just use your smart mouth to get off and kick you out of here.”

Hyunjin shuddered, mumbling, “Isn’t that what you want anyway?”

“Oh no, dear. Isn’t that what _you_ wanted? To be used like the slut you are?”

Seungmin watched as a full shiver went through Hyunjin as he got closer, resting one of his hands near Hyunjin’s head while he let the other hand roam downwards, groping his ass.

“You even dressed up for me,” smirked Seungmin, running a finger along the edge of the choker. “How desperate.”

Seungmin could barely make out the low _fuck_ that came out of Hyunjin’s mouth as he tugged him forward, letting their hips meet.

Seungmin could feel Hyunjin’s growing arousal against himself, and he chuckled, leaning closer to Hyunjin’s ear. “I haven’t even done anything yet and you’re already hard? Fucking pathetic,” he snarled, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging on it.

Hyunjin’s hands, which until then, were pressed against the wall, flew up to grip at Seungmin’s arms, blunt nails digging into soft skin. Seungmin leered at him. He really didn’t have to do much, huh?

“You want it?” Seungmin asked, trailing his tongue down Hyunjin’s neck and biting right over the choker. Hyunjin moaned and nodded. Seungmin bit harder, sucking over the spot. “Say it.”

“Please… fuck,” Hyunjin started, squirming against Seungmin but only rubbing himself against Seungmin even harder.

“Please what?”

“Want you to fuck me. Use me. Throw me around. Just fuck me,” cried Hyunjin, one hand flying into Seungmin’s hair as he held onto him tighter.

“Good boy. That wasn’t so hard was it,” Seungmin sneered. “On your knees.”

In any other situation, Seungmin might’ve worried about Hyunjin’s knees with how hard they hit the floor in his enthusiasm to get to Seungmin’s cock. He made quick work of the button and zipper, pulling Seungmin’s pants just low enough to get the bulge of his cock showing through the boxers.

Hyunjin nuzzled against the rising tent, rubbing one hand insistently on Seungmin’s cock over the boxers. He mouthed over the semi-hard cock, filthy and hot. Seungmin sighed as he felt the damp seep through, getting impatient. He grabbed a handful of Hyunjin’s hair and pulled him back so Hyunjin could look him in the eye, spitting out, “Get on with it, slut.”

Hyunjin whined and got Seungmin’s cock out of his boxers, letting spit dribble out onto his cock, and jacking it quick and hard. As soon as Seungmin started getting fully hard, Hyunjin took his cock into his mouth, licking over it and pressing it up against his cheek with an urgency that was almost alarming. Seungmin hissed at the vision of Hyunjin desperately bobbing over his cock, the wet feeling of Hyunjin’s tongue swirling over his head making him grip into the strands of Hyunjin’s hair even harder.

There was something about seeing the all-mighty Hwang Hyunjin desperately sucking his dick that sent Seungmin on a whole different kind of power trip. He watched as Hyunjin leaned back to look up at Seungmin as he stroked his cock quick, tugging at his balls with the other hand. He could feel Hyunjin’s breath fanning cold over the head of his dick.

With eyes still fixed on Seungmin, Hyunjin went back to licking over Seungmin’s cock, long stripes up till the head as he gripped at the base. Seungmin let out a shudder and a low groan as Hyunjin dug his tongue into the slit at the head of his cock, letting Seungmin’s cock rest on his plush lips as he jacked him off.

Those lips were far too pretty to pass up, though. “Open your mouth,” Seungmin instructed. Hyunjin let his jaw drop, mouth wide open. “Hold still,” said Seungmin, as he guided his cock into Hyunjin’s throat. “Take it all.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, trying not to choke as Seungmin started fucking his mouth at a slow pace. Seungmin watched as Hyunjin relaxed into it, holding onto Seungmin’s jean-clad thighs and letting his hands roam. He smirked before making his next thrust harder.

Hyunjin’s eyes flew up to look at him as Seungmin set up a quicker pace, using Hyunjin’s throat just as he wanted, watching him go slack and just grip at Seungmin’s legs for support.

Seungmin was far too close, and pulled his cock out of Hyunjin’s mouth, holding onto the base so he could curb himself. Hyunjin opened his eyes, glassy, confused and dazed, his pretty lips red with all the friction.

“Why did you stop?” he asked, his voice come out in a hoarse whisper. “Please.”

“Do you just want your mouth fucked?” Seungmin asked, mildly amused.

“I’ll take whatever you want to give me,” Hyunjin rasped, looking almost desperate.

“Such a cockslut, shit. I still need to fuck that ass, so get up,” Seungmin ordered. Hyunjin seemed to comply eagerly, rushing to stand up as he followed Seungmin to the room. Seungmin stripped as he walked, impatience reigning with how close he was.

Seungmin turned around to look at Hyunjin when they got to his room. “Why are you still fully dressed?” he asked, confused. Hyunjin looked almost shy, hands clasping and unclasping in front of him.

“I didn’t know if I should,” he muttered.

“Strip. Now,” commanded Seungmin, sitting on the bed to watch Hyunjin do just as much.

Hyunjin’s breath left him as he scrambled to take his jacket off, making quick work of everything he was wearing. As soon as he got to the choker, Seungmin put up one hand to stop him. “Keep it on,” he said, “you look just like the pretty bitch you are with this. Get on the bed.”

Hyunjin whined and got on the bed on all fours, ass up and legs spread. Seungmin found Hyunjin’s eagerness far too amusing, and laughed, “You’re just presenting aren’t you?”

He pinched Hyunjin’s ass hard, hearing him yelp from between the pillows. “Such a nice ass, bet you’re so fucking tight too,” Seungmin mused out loud. “Or maybe not. Maybe you let everyone fuck this hole and it’s too loose for me.”

Hyunjin whined, “No, no, please.”

Seungmin let his hand grope Hyunjin’s ass for a moment more before he smacked it hard, not holding back on the force. Hyunjin cried out loud. Seungmin was landing another sharp smack even before Hyunjin’s cries could echo, going at him ruthlessly till his ass was bright red. Hyunjin was sobbing at this point, begging and crying, hands flying back to stop Seungmin.

“Hands over your head, bitch. Don’t make me tie you up,” warned Seungmin, groping over the sensitive skin.

“Oh, oh, please,” begged Hyunjin. Seungmin didn’t think he even knew what he was begging for.

“Please what? You want me to tie you up, or you don’t want it?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

Seungmin got off the bed, going to his drawer to pick out a tie. He found a silk one and walked back towards Hyunjin, watching the glee in Hyunjin’s eyes as he thought about what was coming.

Seungmin held Hyunjin’s hands together and tied the tie around them tight, making sure Hyunjin couldn’t get free even if he wanted to. Hyunjin giggled a little as he tugged at the restraint, testing it, before it dissolved into a loud cry when Seungmin slapped his ass again.

Seungmin ran a finger down Hyunjin’s ass, letting it pass over his hole and down his perineum, pressing into it. Hyunjin groaned and shifted forward, almost like he was getting away. Seungmin brought his other hand down on his ass again, cautioning him, “Stay still or I’ll stop immediately.”

Hyunjin didn’t budge even when Seungmin reached out for the lube, dripping it cold over Hyunjin’s ass and letting it run down to his hole. He only whined, the cold lube dripping down slow as Seungmin played with it around his hole. Seungmin circled his finger round Hyunjin’s ass, smearing the lube over his hole and pressing against the rim.

Hyunjin didn’t seem to enjoy the teasing very much, pushing back into Seungmin’s hands every time he pushed against the rim. Seungmin took the pressure off of him, making Hyunjin cry out in protest and making Seungmin lean over him to tell him, “I’m going to stop right the fuck now if you don’t behave yourself.”

Hyunjin sobbed, waiting for Seungmin to stop teasing. Seungmin just sat back and enjoyed the whole scenario. Watching Hyunjin sigh as Seungmin’s finger finally dipped into his hole. Seungmin moved the finger slowly, not wanting to hurt Hyunjin, but also feeling how loose he already was. He smiled to himself. The little shit had already prepped himself before coming.

He was almost in awe of how still Hyunjin was holding himself, despite his ass clenching around Seungmin’s finger every time he dragged it out. Seungmin added another finger soon enough, but didn’t bother going slow this time, fucking his fingers fast into Hyunjin.

The sudden change of pace had Hyunjin gasping out loud, shocked but still aroused. Seungmin pulled him by the collar, dragging him to snarl into his ear, “You thought I wouldn’t notice?” When Hyunjin let out a sound of confusion, Seungmin continued, “You thought I wouldn’t notice how fucking loose you already are? Already prepped yourself, didn’t you? Did you think of me while you did it, huh?”

Hyunjin barely got a word out before Seungmin was adding yet another finger and going even rougher. Seungmin snickered, “You can’t even answer right. Bet I could stick my cock in your right now and you’d still be so fucking loose.”

Hyunjin moaned loud at the rough pace and Seungmin’s words, “Please please please please fuck please just- “

“Just what slut?” Seungmin asked, unrelenting in the way he was pushing his fingers into Seungmin.

“Please fuck me please I need it I-“ Hyunjin’s voice trailed off into a loud moan as Seungmin pushed his fingers up against his prostate, stuttered cries with every pass of Seungmin’s fingers over his prostate.

Seungmin decided that even he couldn’t wait any longer. His dick was throbbing with urgency, and he got his fingers out of Hyunjin, much to Hyunjin’s dismay, who immediately started whining. Seungmin got off the bed to grab a condom and slip it on, turning back around to grip Hyunjin’s jaw hard, taunted him, “Do you want my cock in you or not?”

Hyunjin nodded, letting his mouth drop open as he did so, drool filling in his mouth. Seungmin smirked, “You want my fingers in there, don’t you? Want to be filled up on both ends, huh? You’d love it if there was another person here to fill your mouth up, wouldn’t you?

Hyunjin just sobbed in response, pushing his face further into the mattress to spread his legs further as Seungmin got onto the bed behind him. Seungmin hit his ass once more, groping and pinching it as he spread it open, letting his cock drag over Hyunjin’s hole.

A moment of silence fell on them both as Seungmin guided himself in, slowly going inch by inch till he was fully seated in Hyunjin. He took a moment to let Hyunjin adjust, hearing him sigh and roll his hips back as he adjusted.

“I’m ready,” whispered Hyunjin, and Seungmin leaned over him, slowly rolling his hips into Hyunjin as he bit at Hyunjin’s back. Hyunjin sighed at the slow pace, pushing back to meet the thrusts as his mouth dropped open again.

Seungmin reached up to Hyunjin’s lips, running his fingers over them and slipping them in right as he started to quicken his pace. Hyunjin gasped loudly, latching his mouth onto Seungmin’s fingers and sucking as Seungmin snapped his hips.

“Fuck, such a pretty slut,” Seungmin groaned, making Hyunjin keen. It was fast, but not fast enough it seemed, because Hyunjin started crying out for more, begging, “Harder please please I want it.” How could Seungmin say no to that.

He leaned back, taking his fingers out of Hyunjin’s mouth and sitting on his heels. He scratched his fingers down Hyunjin’s back and placed a hand on Hyunjin’s hip, gripping it as he set up a brutal pace, hearing Hyunjin’s moans and whines go high pitched and breathy. It reminded him of the night he stumbled across what started all of this. The irritation at the thought of someone else fucking him then made him reach up to Hyunjin’s neck, pulling at the choker as he fucked into him, hearing Hyunjin rasp out _yes yes yes yes yes-_

He was close, was far too close from all of this. Too close from watching Hyunjin’s abused hole take him deeper. Too close from watching the drool leak out of Hyunjin’s drooping mouth and onto the pillows. Too close from seeing the bruises around Hyunjin’s neck and on his back.

He groaned and leaned down to grip at Hyunjin’s cock, jerking him off as he fucked into him, watching tears stream down Hyunjin’s face as he sobbed, “Please yes please please let me cum oh call me call me a sl- “

The sounds and sensations got too much for Seungmin and he was gone, coming into the condom and jerking Hyunjin off faster.

His hips snapped weakly of their own accord as he came down from his high, whispering to Hyunjin, “You can come, slut.”

Hyunjin sobbed a _thank you_ _thank you_ before spilling onto the sheets, grinding his hips back into Seungmin as he did so, making Seungmin wince at the overstimulation as Hyunjin’s ass clenched around him as he came.

They let their heavy breathing take over for the moment as they tried to come down. Seungmin pulled out of Hyunjin as Hyunjin rolled over to the side of the bed that wasn’t sticky and messy. Seungmin rolled off he condom and wrapped it in a tissue, throwing it into the bin. He sat on the bed for a minute, feeling the tension thick in the air as Hyunjin stared at him.

Hyunjin cleared his throat, mumbling, “Can I use the washroom?”

“Yeah sure, go ahead.”

Seungmin watched as Hyunjin limped to the bathroom, laying back against the pillow when he was gone and staring up at the ceiling.

That… happened. He didn’t like Hyunjin any better now that they had fucked. He just had the knowledge that Hyunjin was a good lay. He turned it over and over in his head till he heard the bathroom door open.

Hyunjin walked out, looking fresher and less messy, and reached for his clothes, getting dressed quickly. He glanced into the mirror while doing so and saw the bruises around his choker and touched them lightly, turning to Seungmin.

“Well… this was… fun. I hope it was good for you too,” Hyunjin said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, it was definitely… yeah,” replied Seungmin, ever so eloquent.

“So does this mean we’re… cool?” Hyunjin grimaced, pointing between the two of them.

“No, oh no.”

“Oh, thank god, shit,” Hyunjin boomed, looking very relieved. “We can do this next time but god I cannot imagine you as an acquaintance.”

“Right, yeah, me neither,” Seungmin heaved, equally as relieved. As nice a fuck as Hyunjin was, he still wouldn’t do any friendship beyond that.

“I’ll see myself out then,” Hyunjin said, walking towards the door. Seungmin nodded, flopping back onto his bed, trying to gather himself together to go take a shower and throw these sheets in the wash. Next time, he’d said.

A few more _next_ times went by and even then, Seungmin hadn’t imagined it would be with him wearing a mask in front of a camera, streaming to a thousand people as JinJem waved and thanked people for their tips.

Maybe he really was more of an exhibitionist than he originally thought after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a ride. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can follow me on [twitter @exurbiaa](https://twitter.com/exurbiaa) to see me cry over works that I never finish. You could even drop me a question over at [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/exurbiaa)


End file.
